ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Glozam
is the 46th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on March 3rd, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/046.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Immortal Glozam" Synopsis When fighting against Glozam of the Four Heavenly Kings, Ultraman Mebius's body is imprisoned in Ice, and it's up to the female members of GUYS to rescue him and stop Glozam. Plot In the Disclosed Location of where the Heavenly Kings have plotted their attacks, Glozam prepares to attack Ultraman Mebius next, while Alien Mefilas warns the boastful Glozam to be careful since Mebius will not be alone. Back on Earth, GUYS still tending to George, Ryu, and Captain Sakomizu, whom are still recovering from Deathrem's ambush. As GUYS are tending to its members however, Glozam arrives on Earth and freezes the Takakura Dam solid with his Ice Breath. GUYS is sent to investigate, but during their investigation, Teppei comes down with a bad fever from the incredibly cold temperature in the Dam. As Mirai tends to his friend, he is confronted by Glozam himself, who proclaims that he was behind the Dam's freeze and that he has come to battle him. Konomi and Marina tend to Teppei while Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius to battle Glozam. At first the battle appears to be at a standstill until Mebius fires his Mebium Ray at Glozam point-blank, when suddenly, Glozam easily regenerates the damages the ray caused him (even going right through him.) Mebius continued to fight in vain, but even with the assistance of Fire Windam from GUYS and even striking Glozam with his Mebium Burst in Burning Brave Mode, Glozam manages to easily shrug off all of their fire attacks with little effort. Suddenly, Glozam extends one of his arm blades and impales Mebius against the Takakura Dam, and the blade freezes Mebius into a Frozen Statue against the Dam. Victorious, Glozam proclaims his victory over Mebius to the people of Japan and he leaves with confidence. Konomi, who is in the area laments over Mebius's demise, when she is confronted by a man on a horse. The man, named Dan Moroboshi, consoles Konomi by telling her that past Ultras have fought and lost against powerful enemies before but have also been revived by their comrades while in battle. With the help of Dan, Konomi hears Mirai's voice telling her that he is indeed alive, but is trapped inside of Glozam's ice, which restore's Konomi's confidence and she heads off to begin a plan to rescue Mebius. Back to the Heavenly Kings, they too know of Mebius's survival. Despite Mefilas's concerns and suggestions not to underestimate the humans and the Ultras, (who too are a part of Mebius's survival) Glozam continues to brim with confidence that his regeneration and ice abilities will be more than enough for him to stop anything in his way. Informing GUYS of Mebius's survival, Yuki states that a METEOR known as "Magnelium Medicalizer" can revive Mebius. Helping along with the plan is Professor Fujisawa, who had an additional unknown METEOR placed the the Gun Loader to help fight Glozam, along with the Magnelium Medicalizer. However one problem remained: Someone would need to pilot the Gun Winger. Feeling that she owes her life to Mirai, Konomi offers to pilot the Gun Loader despite her inexperience. The Women of GUYS arrive to revive Mebius, but are stopped in their tracks by Glozam who attacks then in the hopes of draining their METEOR time limit to revive Mebius. Watching the dilemma unfold, Dan transforms into Ultraseven and battles Glozam to hold him off. With Seven and Glozam battling, Marina fires the Magnelium Medicalizer at Mebius's color timer and in no time, Mebius is freed from Glozam's Ice. Mebius and Seven then work together to overpower Glozam in battle. Despite the Ultras' strength in numbers though, Glozam's regeneration is still a prime concern after Seven's Eye Slugger manages to sever his body, but not kill him. Even after striking Glozam with a combined Mebium Ray and Emerium Ray combo (which does manage to shatter the alien's body into hundreds of tinier pieces) Glozam remains full of confidence at his supposed Immortality. At that moment, Konomi arrives and fires Prof. Fujisawa's new METEOR, known as the "Maxwell Tornado" at Glozam, an updated variant of the Bringer Fan having been modified with Fire based attacks. With Glozam now into smaller pieces, the pain from the Maxwell Tornado is unbearable for Glozam's regeneration to work and Glozam screams in agony as his body is melted from the METEOR destroying it piece-by-piece. With Glozam now dead, Mirai bids farewell to Dan as he rides away on his horse and Mirai is reunited with Marina and Konomi. Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius **Burning Brave Mode *GUYS *Lim Eleking *Ultraseven Monsters *Glozam *Alien Mefilas Notes *Aide Toriyama and Maru do not appear in this episode. *The events of the Ultraseven 2-part episodes, "The Seven Assassination Plan," are heavily utilized in this episode. Additionally, the posture in which Mebius is frozen by Glozam in resembles that of when Seven was imprisoned inside of Alien Guts's crucifix. *This is the only episode in the Ultraman Mebius series in which the female members were the primary (and available) members of GUYS. Errors *In the beginning of the episode, George was seen recovering in the Hospital along with Ryu and Sakomizu after Deathrem attacked them. However in that same episode, George was spared from being injured and have received much less injuries that Ryu and Sakomizu did, even helping protect people from Deathrem and Mebius's fight. *After failing to kill Glozam with his Mebium Burst (in their first battle,) Mebius is seen in his Normal Mode, despite that he was in his Burning Brade Mode just seconds ago, without any indication that he switched back. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes